


This is Gospel.

by bend_me_shape_me



Series: Song Prompts. [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Mark of Cain, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bend_me_shape_me/pseuds/bend_me_shape_me
Summary: So, this is the last work of this series, hope you liked it! Thanks for reading ❤Song: This is Gospel by Panic! At The Disco.





	This is Gospel.

Cas doesn’t try to stop Dean’s attack, Cas doesn’t defend himself, he only accepts the blows, praying to anyone that can hear him for Dean to stop, to calm for a minute, to be back. A specially strong punch makes him land on a table that splits in two halves. Cas’s breathing is quick, his mouth tastes like blood, and although his wounds are healing already, he can’t say that the punches are not hurting him, but he doesn’t try to stop Dean, Cas would never hurt him if he can avoid it.

Although it isn’ t his bones hitting the ground hard, it is not his face after all the punches what hurts him most, no it isn’t any of that.

It’s looking at Dean and not being able to recognize  the hunter he’s in love with. Death, that’s all he can see in those cold green eyes that stare back at him, they are full of anger too.

Dean is screaming, and Cas wishes he couldn’t hear him, Dean is not the one who talks, it’s the mark, it’s the violence that runs through his veins infecting his heart, and even though he knows it he wishes he couldn’t  hear him talking ‘cause these words are knives that will leave scars, that make him bleed.

“I trusted you, and I trusted Sam, but you were working behind my back all this time. I thought you loved me, that you would always be by my side, no matter what kind of monster I have become. It was all a lie, wasn’t  it? "Dean looks at Cas, tries to provoke him, but Cas doesn’t t react, he just continues greeting blow after blow. ” And truth be told, I never was yours. “ Cas closes his eyes tightly, _he’s not Dean, this is not Dean._ The man in front of him, full of rage, of hate, he is not Dean.

But Castiel knows that Dean is still there, and he won’t let him do anything he can regret for as long as he lives. Too many deaths are already a heavy load on his tired shoulders.

”Dean “ Nothing, Dean kneels beside Cas, in his hand, ready to kill, Cas’ blade rises menacingly. "Dean, please.” His hand grips Dean’s wrist, trying to slow him down.

“You should have left here, you should have left me alone. ”

“ You know I can’t do it, I don’t want to, there has to be a cure. We’ll find it, this is not you. "Dean lets out a bitter laugh, a sound that makes Cas’ stomach turn, Dean never laughs like that,he is losing him, time is running out and he can’t do anything to avoid it.

"I’ll end up hurting you, and Sam, the people around me always die, it’s all my fault, you should have left. If you love me, Cas, let me go.‘’ Something in his tone, the slightest change, tells Cas that Dean is calming down, he has to do something and do it fast.

"I love you, I’m not going anywhere. Not until I know you’re okay. So do whatever you want, kill me, bury me alive, but know that I will not give up without a fight. ” Cas looks Dean in the eyes, his fingers still on his wrist, his pulse as fast as Cas’. Dean raises his sword and Cas closes his eyes, cursing himself for not saving Dean. “ I love you.” If this is how everything ends, those are going to be his last words. The sword nailes into the wood next to Cas’ head, the angel opens his eyes, fighting back tears of relief, Dean isn’t gone, he won’t have to live with the weight of having killed Cas.He knew Dean would never do it. Dean stands and points at Cas with a finger, his expression serious, his voice too calm.

“Next time I won’t miss.” A warning. Cas watches him walk away from his spot on the floor . Dean stops suddenly when he reaches the door and he starts talking without turning around.

“I’m going to finish this, by myself, before I kill you.” He says, Castiel opens his mouth but before he can say anything Dean continues . “Don’t try to stop me, don’t let Sam try to stop me, this is the best solution, I can’t live like this, if you love me let me go. ” And with that he is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the last work of this series, hope you liked it! Thanks for reading ❤   
> Song: This is Gospel by Panic! At The Disco.


End file.
